futurefandomcom-20200229-history
United States presidential election, 2020 (Timebomb Earth)
The United States presidential election of 2020 '''was the 59th quadrennial United States presidential election. It was held on Tuesday, November 3, 2020. Republican Party nominee and former Wisconsin Governor Scott Walker defeated Libertarian Party nominee and Michigan Senator Justin Amash; American Party nominee and Arkansas Senator Tom Cotton; and Democratic Party nominee and Vice President Martin O'Malley. President Hillary Clinton had resigned from the presidency in mid-2019 following a scandal. Clinton's Vice President and successor, Tim Kaine, declined to seek a full term in office. Kaine's Vice President Martin O'Malley emerged from the Democratic primary to claim the nomination. The campaign's dominate theme was domestic policy, mostly focusing on the U.S.-Militia War. Walker was helped by a chaotic Democratic base. He won the election carrying 32 states and a majority of the popular vote. Background '''WIP Nominations American Party nominations American Party candidates * Tom Cotton, U.S Senator from Arkansas (Nominee) ''' * Cory Gardner, U.S Senator from Colorado * John Kasich, U.S Senator from Ohio * Bruce Rauner, former Governor of Illinois * Evan Bayh, former U.S Senator from Indiana Tomcottonportrait.jpg|Senator '''Tom Cotton of Arkansas (Nominee) Corygardner.jpg|Senator Cory Gardner of Colorado 220px-Governor John Kasich.jpg|Senator John Kasich of Ohio BruceRauner.jpg|Former Governor Bruce Rauner of Illinois Evanbayh.jpg|Former Senator Evan Bayh of Indiana WIP ' Democratic Party nominations Democratic candidates *Martin O'Malley, Vice President of the United States from Maryland '(Nominee) *Cory Booker, U.S. Senator from New Jersey (Withdrew March 23rd 2020, and endorsed Martin O'Malley) *Al Gore, former Vice President of the United States from Tennessee (Withdrew March 23rd, and endorsed Martin O'Malley) *Kirstin Gillibrand, U.S. Senator from New York (Withdrew March 15th 2020, and endorsed Martin O'Malley) *Andrew Cuomo, Governor of New York (Withdrew February 9th 2020, and endorsed Martin O'Malley) *Russ Feingold, U.S Senator from Wisconsin (Withdrew January 29th 2020, and endorsed Kirsten Gillibrand, he later endorsed Martin O'Malley) *Steve Bullock, former Governor of Montana (Withdrew August 11th, 2019, and endorsed Martin O'Malley) martino'malley.jpg|Vice President Martin O'Malley of Maryland (Nominee) Al Gore.png|Former Vice President Al Gore of Tennessee Corybooker.png|Senator Cory Booker of New Jersey Kirstingilibrand.jpg|Senator Kirstin Gillibrand of New York Acuomo.jpg|Governor Andrew Cuomo of New York RussFeingold.jpg|Senator Russ Feingold of Wisconsin SteveBullock.jpg|Former Governor Steve Bullock of Montana Declined to run Tammy Baldwin, official photo portrait, color.jpg|Senator Tammy Baldwin of Wisconsin michaelhancock.jpg|Governor Michael Hancock of Colorado TomPerez.jpg|President Tom Perez of Maryland Amy Klobuchar, official portrait, 113th Congress.jpg|Senator Amy Klobuchar of Minnesota 220px-Chris_Koster_official_portrait.jpg|Governor Chris Koster of Missouri Governor-McAuliffe.jpg|Former Governor Terry McAuliffe of Virginia Gavin_Newsom_Lieutenant_Gov.jpg|Governor Gavin Newsom of California TomPerez.jpg|Governor Tom Perez of Maryland Reed.png|Former Mayor Kasim Reed of Georgia WIP Libertarian Party nominations Libertarian candidates * Justin Amash, Senate Floor Leader from Michigan (Nominee) * Howard Stern, radio host from New York (Conceeded at convention, and endorsed Justin Amash) * Adam Kokesh, radio host from Arizona JustinAmash.png|Floor Leader Justin Amash of Michigan howarstern.jpg|Radio host Howard Stern of New York Adam kokesh.jpg|Radio host Adam Kokesh of Arizona WIP Republican Party nominations Republican candidates Scottwalker.jpg|Former Governor Scott Walker of Wisconsin (Nominee) Ted Cruz.jpg|Senator Ted Cruz of Texas Paul Ryan--113th Congress--.png|U.S Representative Paul Ryan of Wisconsin GregAbbott.jpg|Governor Greg Abbott of Texas Chris christie.png|Former Governor Chris Christie of New Jersey Brown.jpg|Former Senator Scott Brown of New Hampshire 220px-Kelly Ayotte, Official Portrait, 112th Congress 2.jpg|Senator Kelly Ayotte of New Hampshire Rick Snyder.jpg|Former Governor Rick Snyder of Michigan Sam Brownback.jpg|Former Governor Sam Brownback of Kansas Mikepenceportrait.jpg|Former Governor Mike Pence of Indiana Robportman.jpg|Senator Rob Portman of Ohio 164px-63ff5 john huntsman 0511.jpg|Former Ambassador to China Jon Huntsman Jr. of Utah Rick Scott.jpg|Former Governor Rick Scott of Florida Declined to run Jeb Bush by Gage Skidmore 2.jpg|Former Governor Jeb Bush of Florida Rand Paul official portrait with flag edit.jpg|Senator Rand Paul of Kentucky 845px-Donald Trump by Gage Skidmore.jpg| Businessman Donald Trump of New York WIP Fifth party bids Green Party nominations Green candidates *Cheri Honkala, anti-poverty advocate from Pennsylvania (Nominee) *Kent Mesplay, former delegate from California Cheri Honkala.jpg|Anti-poverty advocate Cheri Honkala of Penslyvania (Nominee) kentmesplay.jpg|Former delegate Kent Mesplay of California 2012 vice presidential nominee, and anti-poverty advocate Cheri Honkala sought the nomination. She was nominated with relative ease, and chose former Congresswoman Cynthia McKinney as her running mate. Constitution Party nominations Constitution candidates * Randall Stufflebeam, Constitution Party Chairman from Illinois (Nominee) randallstufflebeam.jpg|Constitution Party Chairman Randall Stufflebeam of Illinois (Nominee) Party Chairman Randall Stufflebeam ran unopposed for the nomination and selected radio host Laurie Roth, as his running mate. General election campaign WIP Results WIP Category:Scenario: Timebomb Earth Category:Elections (Timebomb Earth) Category:US Elections 2020